


Alphaville

by DrarryTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryTLA/pseuds/DrarryTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent, author of Alphaville- most popular book series since the Twilight saga, has officially announced that her enthralling series is being adapted for television. The lead alpha's role has already been filled by none other than our favorite heart throb, Derek Hale- 2015's most-eligible bachelor. As the open casting call aims to fill in the remaining cast members, all we can do is wait for the adventure to begin....<br/>Stiles knew that he shouldn't have let his boyfriend talk him into going to the open casting call....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf. Prepare yourselves for occasional changes in POV.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters found in it. This is a non-profit fic, written for the enjoyment of others.  
NOTE: This will be an Omega!verse fic mixed in with famous actor!Derek, first acting job!Stiles, AU, Mpreg, fake violence- maybe some real, kidnapping, etc. Characters all the way up through season 4 may make appearances. If there's a particular character you love, just comment and I'll try my best to give them a role!

# Alphaville

"Miss Argent!"

"Miss Argent! Over here!"

"One question!"

Lydia Martin raised one perfectly manicured hand into the air to silence the onslaught of screams for attention. The reporters all immediately fell silent; after all, no one ignored Lydia Martin. She was certainly an Alpha to be reckoned with. "Ladies, gentlemen," she began with her custom smile, which was both deceivingly innocent and sweetly demanding, "on behalf of Allison and myself, we thank you for coming to our first of many press releases to announce that _Alphaville_ has been signed on for another four books to complete the series." She looked around at each person present, allowing them a few seconds to applaud and cheer. "And before we continue on to the questions- which my beautiful client will be more than happy to answer for you- we've got one more surprise for you. Allison, if you will..."

Allison Argent, Lydia's best friend and author of the best-selling series, _Alphaville_ , stood from her seat and took Lydia's place before the microphone. She waved out to the crowd of reporters, resisting the urge to squint from the sea of flashing cameras before her. "Good evening," she said sweetly, her dark curls falling into her face as she nodded. She tucked the offending hair behind her ear and continued. "As my fabulous publisher mentioned, we do in fact have a surprise for you." She motioned back to the table she had just vacated, where a copy of each of the finished novels in the _Alphaville_ series were on display. "We've been receiving hundreds of emails, letters, and messages on our website from readers who want to know if a movie deal is anywhere in the series's future... And today, I'm excited to announce to all of our fans that yes, _Alphaville_ is being adapted for television as we speak."

The entire bookstore where the release was taking place suddenly irrupted with shouts of excitement and surprise, each reporter and curious bookstore shopper all fighting for the author's attention. 

Allison allowed the reporters and fans a few moments to clap and ask their questions, and she could not make heads or tales of anything they were shouting. She felt Lydia gently nudge her arm. Taking the hint, she raised her hands, silencing the boisterous crowd. "Now, I know you're all excited about what I told you, but that's not really the surprise I wanted to share with you today." Before anyone could interrupt she continued, "The big surprise is that we've already cast the role of _Alphaville_ 's lead Alpha, Warren Hills." She pursed her lips mischievously and shrugged her shoulders, "And, he's actually here today..."

"Warren?" Lydia called as she and Allison each took a step to either side of the microphone to make room for the oncoming character. A display curtain, which had been hung directly behind Lydia and Allison, began to open...

**DrarryTLA**

"So... How did it go? Was it awesome?"

Derek laughed as he was nearly tackled to the ground as soon as he closed the door of his loft. "No, hello?"

"Derek Alexander Hale," chastised the smaller brunette who had latched onto him. "Tell me how it went or I'll tell you goodbye."

"Stiles," Derek started in mock warning as he pinned the smaller man to the door. He gently rubbed his stubbled cheek against Stiles's neck and breathed in his delicious vanilla scent. "You always say you're going to leave me... and you haven't done it yet."

"Yeah? Well, there's a first time for everything, Sourwolf," Stiles laughed as he pulled Derek's face towards his, locking him in a warm embrace. 

After the kiss, Derek simply pressed their foreheads together and smiled gently. "It went really well," he finally said in answer to Stiles's previous questions. "There were a lot of reporters and fans. I signed a whole shit ton of autographs and suffered through thousands of pictures."

"And did they put you in character clothes?" Stiles asked hopefully. "Because you know Warren Hills has a couple of scars and dark, sexy jeans, and a bad-ass leather jacket, and-"

"Stiles?" Derek said pressing a finger to the brunette's lips. "You're beginning to ramble, and no. There were no costumes today. We haven't even finished casting or the screenplay, for that matter. And before you try asking, yes. Everyone else agreed with you about me getting the part as Warren. Apparently we have the same 'brooding' stare and 'devastatingly handsome' good looks." 

"God, my boyfriend is the sexiest bad-ass actor on the planet," Stiles cooed. "Just so you know, we're going as Warren and Gage for Halloween and Comic Con this year! Those pricks will regret selling out before I could get my tickets!"

"What makes you think you'll get tickets this year?" Derek asked with a chuckle as he carried Stiles into the living room. 

"You promised we could abuse your A-list actor status to get me tickets this year," Stiles pouted in return. 

"Let's not forget the conditions of that promise, Stiles," Derek smirked as he dropped his lover unceremoniously onto the black leather couch before taking a seat at his matching leather armchair. 

"Wait! That was real!?" Stiles exclaimed as he pulled himself up. Derek's response was a deadpanned look, sculpted eyebrow raised as if daring Stiles to challenge him. "Alright, I get it," Stiles pouted tossing a pillow at his smug alpha. "I'll go to the damn casting call... But I want passes for each day at Comic Con!"

**DrarryTLA**

"Guys, listen up!" Lydia called as she stepped out from the backstage door to greet the hundreds of interested readers. "For the preliminary auditions you'll deliver your prepared monologue- you've only got twenty-five seconds so make it count, and you'll read from a section of the screenplay to be determined by Allison and myself." She allowed her words to sink in. "Any questions?" She looked around. Seeing no hands, she clapped her hands once, "Excellent! We'll begin in five minutes." With that she was gone, the heavy stage door closing ominously behind her.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Lydia's antics. He would never understand why she chose to be such a bitch to everyone, though he supposed it was alright since she was one of the top agents in her field- and one of only few women alpha or otherwise. "Nervous?" he asked leaning over to the humming beta next to him.

"Do I look nervous?" the blonde asked sarcastically. Stiles did not particularly care for the tone of his voice. 

"Wow, you're an ass." Stiles stood from his seat. "Word of advice, douche-bags never win. Good luck on your audition." Stiles walked away from the rude beta and made his way through the crowd of mumbling hopefuls, some of whom came in costume. He couldn't help thinking that management had probably made a big mistake in allowing an open casting call as he walked past one poorly costumed alpha who obviously missed the memo that Warren had already been cast... 

Stiles pulled his cellphone from the pocket of his dark jeans and dialed a very familiar number. It only rang one time. "How is it going?"

"It's currently not going," Stiles said with a laugh as he leaned against the wall to his left. "There are hundreds of people here."

"They wanted some new faces... How long are they giving you?" Derek asked.

"Twenty-five seconds," Stiles said with a sigh. "There are literally hundreds of people here," he repeated incredulously. "They probably should've cut the monologue to move things along."

"It won't take as long as you think," Derek said reassuringly. Stiles smiled at the tone. "Trust me, Lydia isn't planning to give everyone their full time. Over half of the people there won't make it past the first ten seconds. They know exactly what they want so everyone else will be in and out before you know it."

"Well that's good to hear," Stiles chuckled. "I'll be out of here in time to make my white chocolate brownies for dinner tonight."

"Dinner?"

"Please tell me you didn't forget that we're going to dinner at Dad's..." Stiles closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. The last thing he needed to do was start screaming at his boyfriend in the hall, especially with so many random people roaming around. He had a knack for using Derek's full name against him when the alpha annoyed him, and since they've been keeping their relationship out of the tabloids successfully for three years, he didn't want to blow their cover now.

"Stiles," Derek began with a laugh, "please tell me you remember that your dad asked to switch dinner tonight to lunch tomorrow?"

Stiles exhaled in a loud huff. "You're right," he said feeling silly. "I guess I'm more nervous about this audition than I thought."

"You're going to do great," Derek encouraged. "You've got the look down, your accent is pretty good for only using _Doctor Who_ as a reference to practice, and you know the series inside and out. You know, I feel like you're going to do better than you're giving yourself credit for."

"You have to say that because you're my boyfriend," Stiles said with a fond smile. "I can't believe I let you bully me into this."

"I'm not bullying you," Derek said. "I'm getting you passes to Comic Con, so technically I'm paying you to be there."

"My weakness!" Stiles exclaimed. "You're right, Sourwolf," he pulled himself from the wall, "this isn't about me getting the job, it's about me going to Comic Con. It's always been about me going to Comic Con."

"I love you too," Derek said flatly. 

"Don't be like that," Stiles said with a laugh. "You know I love y- Hey!" From out of nowhere someone roughly bumped into Stiles, knocking his cell phone out of his hand. "Was this empty hall not big enough for you, asshole?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" asked the asshole who was much larger than Stiles expected as he rounded on the other man. His voice was low and scathing despite the elegant British accent, speaking as if Stiles were a cockroach. 

"Do you see any other assholes around?" Stiles fired back. He took silent pleasure at the way the other man's eyes widened as if he hadn't expected Stiles to retaliate.

However, the other man- whom Stiles could now tell was an alpha- composed himself quickly and stepped closer to Stiles. "You must not know who I am, so I'll let it slide this time."

Stiles did not like the predatory look in the alpha's eyes, but he did not want the prick to think he was scared so he stood his ground as the alpha took another step closer. "You don't look very important to me," Stiles said with a low growl in warning of the alpha continuing to invade his personal space. His eyes flicked down to the ground where his phone had landed, and he wished Derek was here in person to beat this guy's arrogant ass.

"The name's Vince," the alpha said with a low chuckle. "You're obviously quite the character if you don't recognize the most sought-after bachelor in the business."

"Oh! Or maybe you're not as desirable as you think you are," Stiles deadpanned. 

To Stiles's displeasure, Vince laughed. "You are the feistiest omega I've ever met." He reached a hand up to gently place his palm on Stiles's cheek. "It's quite refreshing."

Stiles fought the urge to turn his cheek and bite Vince's fingers off. He glared up at the man in steadily growing anger and settled with, "My alpha thinks I'm pretty alright too, and I'd hate for him to mess up that pretty face when I tell him how you shoved me- interrupting our conversation- and then put your hands all over me.

Vince removed his hand from Stiles's cheek, amusement clearly written all over his face. "I'm fairly certain this won't be our last encounter." He turned and continued on his way.

Stiles waited until Vince was out of sight before grabbing his phone off the ground. "You'll never guess what just happened!" he huffed into the phone, hoping Derek was still there. 

"What happened?" Derek asked. "Do I need to come down there?"

Before Stiles could explain that he was fine and that Vince was an ass-hole, a young beta with a head set and clipboard called down the hall, "Stilinski, you're up next." Stiles nodded at the man, letting him know he'd been heard. "Coming," he called back softly as the beta disappeared. "Derek-"

"It's alright," Derek interrupted. "Tell me all about it when you get home. Good luck," he finished fondly.

"I thought you weren't supposed to say that in show business," Stiles chuckled as he went back the way he'd come. 

"It doesn't apply to auditions."

"I'm 99% sure that's not how it works," Stiles smiled. "But either way, I've got to go!" He hung up the phone just as the same beta from before grabbed his arm gently and ushered him into the audition room. "Stiles Stilinski, audition number one, zero, zero, seven, three."

The beta handed the panel of judges the resumè Stiles and Derek had spent all night working on and then swiftly left, leaving Stiles alone before the table. "Hello-" Lydia said with a smile, faltering slightly at the sight of Stiles's first name. 

"I go by Stiles," Stiles chuckled. 

"Your resumè says that you've never acted before, and this is your first audition?" Allison asked.

"That's what it says," Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck as the third judge remained silent, a pointed glare the only indication that Stiles was even on his radar. He was pretty sure the older alpha hadn't even blinked yet. Proudly displaying his age, the man's hair was thick and handsomely peppered with the same grey that adorned his goatee, and his skin was evenly tanned, appearing quite toned beneath his black v-neck. Overall, he was quite attractive and intimidating as hell... 

Lydia giggled as she looked between Stiles and the silent judge. "Don't mind him, Stiles. This is Chris Argent, Allison's dad. He's going to be one of our co-directors, and just between us, he's been cast as-"

"Renè Pelletier!" Stiles finished in excitement. He gave the older alpha another look. "Damn, he's perfect!"

A small smile was the only acknowledgement Stiles received from Chris as Allison spoke up again, "So you know the series?"

"Inside and out," Stiles said with a small laugh, not really sure what to do when Lydia and Allison put their heads together and began whispering and giving him intense once overs with their calculating eyes. They certainly made quite the pair. "So... should I do my monologue?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Just go ahead and read this scene for us," Allison said in response as she and Lydia broke apart. She nodded at Chris, who then held out a grey binder. "The highlighted passage on page twenty-one," she instructed as Stiles took the notebook from her father.

"I'm reading as Gage?" Stiles questioned nervously.

"That's the one," Allison smiled. 

Stiles took a few moments to skim the lines, easily piecing together which part of the book this particular scene had been pulled. He took a calming breathe and slowly lifted his head, looking just past Allison and Lydia as he delivered the first line...

**DrarryTLA**

"Allison," Lydia began after the last person to audition was finally gone, "we just sat through nearly three-hundred auditions- I deserve to go dancing!"

Allison rolled her eyes at her red-haired friend, "There were only one-hundred and ten people, Lyds."

"Details," Lydia scoffed, grabbing her bag from the floor and pulling out her bright pink lipstick to reapply. "Chris, what's the name of that new place your charming omega works now?"

"Firefox," Chris said simply as he gathered up the very short pile of portfolios they would be using for the callback auditions.

"Firefox," Lydia repeated pursing her lips, "It sounds nice. Do you want to come with?"

"No," Chris said, "I'm going to sit down and work on finishing the script."

"Dad, you don't have to do that today," Allison said with a laugh. "We haven't even finished casting."

"But we did find our Gage," Lydia added as she approached Chris and flipped through the folders until she landed on number 10073. Allison came closer and peered over her shoulder as she pulled out the head-shots the adorable omega had supplied. "He's perfect."

"He's got the exact body shape and style I imagined as I was writing," Allison said practically bouncing in excitement. "The eyes, the nose, the height, the smile- and I bet he has a dark side!"

"And he's a fox," Chris added as he gently took the folder back from Lydia. He put it in his briefcase with the others. 

"Well that just makes him even more perfect!" Allison squealed. "And I'm not sure how you picked up on it, but that's besides the point."

"Now we just need to get him in here with Derek to read through some of the scenes they'll have together," Lydia said rubbing her chin in contemplation. "I think they'll have really good chemistry..."

**DrarryTLA**

"Derek, are you listening to me?" Stiles asked with a pout as he pulled another Oreo from the pack and threw it at his boyfriend.

"Did you just hit me with an Oreo?" Derek asked as he lowered himself from the pull-up bar he'd been using and turned to see Stiles sitting on the couch glaring at him.

"That's what you get for ignoring me," Stiles said smugly. He munched on another Oreo as Derek came over to join him.

"Stiles, I heard every word," Derek laughed. "You didn't get to do your monologue, but they let you read through a scene."

"And I got molested by an ass-hole!" Stiles added loudly. He picked out another Oreo and pulled the two cookies apart, peeling off the thick layer of cream and offering it to Derek.

"Vince?" the alpha said as he leaned forward, allowing Stiles to feed him the cream. 

"So you _were_ listening!" Stiles said sarcastically. "You should be more upset about this. I think you should go defend my honor and kick his ass."

"Stiles," Derek laughed as he pulled the omega into his lap, "this isn't the dark ages, so I can't just wolf out and tear people limb from limb."

Stiles licked his bottom lip as he watched Derek's mouth move while he talked. Then his amber eyes locked on to steel blue eyes, Oreos forgotten. "I suppose letting him watch you take me over and over would also be out of the question?" He didn't even try to hide his satisfied smirk as he felt his boyfriend harden beneath him. The alpha was _very_ interested in that idea.

Derek let out a low growl, his eyes briefly flashing red. "Definitely out of question," he said before capturing his omega's lips in a heated kiss. He settled his hands on the globes of Stiles's ass and firmly squeezed, bringing the smaller man even closer. 

"I'm glad you prefer to workout topless," Stiles moaned as he tangled his hands in Derek's hair.

"Why's that?" Derek asked as his lips trailed from Stiles's mouth to his neck, enjoying the sweet aftertaste of chocolate and cream.

"Shirts just get in the way," Stiles breathily chuckled as he tossed his head back to allow Derek more access to his throat.

"You're right," Derek said huskily as the sound of ripping fabric reached Stiles's ears just before Derek's hot tongue trailed down his now naked torso.

"I need a few new shirts anyway."


	2. Another Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters therein.

### Another Round

"Stiles," Derek grumbled tiredly as he threw his arm over to where his boyfriend should have been lying next to him, only to find the space empty. He tossed the blanket off and stood from the bed before walking over to his dresser to get some boxers. Usually, he didn't mind being naked in his own home, but he'd made the mistake of looking for his boyfriend and being caught naked in front of whatever guest Stiles forgot to mention would be stopping by. 

Appropriately covered, Derek made his way out of the bedroom. "Stiles?"

"In here!" Stiles called brightly from the kitchen.

Derek walked into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Stiles standing at the island with a mixing bowl and large spoon in his hands. "Good morning, Sourwolf," he smiled.

"Morning," Derek smiled. "You're up earlier than usual today... Why?"

"Well, I knocked my pillow off the bed sometime last night so this morning when I tried to fluff it up and get more comfortable, I couldn't find it," Stiles began with chuckle. He sat the mixing bowl down and turned to grab a well-greased glass pan from the stove behind him. "I reached off the bed to pick it up from the floor and vaguely heard the sound of my phone ringing, and since I'm the perfect boyfriend I wanted to either answer it or ignore the call before you heard it and woke up... But it was out here- not the bedroom," he deadpanned. "So I dragged myself out of bed and came in here to find it." 

Derek moved over to the island and dipped his finger in the white chocolate mixture Stiles was beginning to pour into the glass pan. He laughed when Stiles slapped his hand away and glared when he tried again. "Sorry," Derek said holding his hands up in surrender. "Continue." 

"Thank you," Stiles said with a nod as he continued. "I didn't recognize the number and waking up early had definitely put me in the mood to mouth off to a stranger... so I answered." He set the bowl down and stuck out his lips in a very smug pout. "Guess who it was."

Derek shook his head at Stiles's antics, but played along anyway. "Who?"

"Chris Argent," Stiles said leaning forward to poke Derek's nose. "Looks like I made it to the callbacks! Bam."

"That's great," Derek said with a huge smile. "Depending on the part they want you for, you could be reading with me."

"I know," Stiles said with a wink. "I'm hoping they let us read from chapter four or ten!"

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but why those chapters?" Derek asked with a sigh. Stiles had essentially forced him to read the books, and he hadn't hated them... but they were definitely more well-suited for Stiles, who tended to seek out books with graphic violence, sex, language... Derek could handle a lot of things, but he preferred to skip over the sexual content that was generated towards omegas and women. He had a knot and didn't particularly care to know the details of someone else's- fiction or non. Stiles, however, was a closeted romance novel enthusiast, and Derek was just happy that _Alphaville_ possessed more than just sex scenes.

"Chapter four because it's the big argument between Gage and Warren, and then chapter ten because it's the Paris scene," Stiles explained with a wink. "You remember that one, right?"

Derek shook his head slowly, realizing why Stiles liked chapter ten so much. "The big sex scene," he grumbled. "You bothered me about going to Paris for six weeks after you read it until I finally caved."

"Come on, Sourwolf," Stiles said slapping Derek's shoulder. "That was the best heat sex we've ever had!"

"I'm not so sure you should want that scene to be your first call back reading," Derek said with a laugh. 

"You don't think I can do it?" Stiles challenged as he walked over to the oven and put in his brownies. When he was done, he turned back to Derek, placing a hand on his hip. "Or are you scared because _you_ won't be able to do it?"

Derek moved closer, crossing his arms over his still-naked chest. "Why wouldn't I be able to do it?" he laughed. "I've done plenty of intimacy scenes."

"But not with someone as sexy as me," Stiles said innocently. "Trust me. When I turn on the charm I won't be able to turn it back off. Who knows what you'll do." 

"I'm sure," Derek laughed. "You're one to talk. Shall we discuss last Christmas?"

"We agreed not to talk about that ever again!" Stiles exclaimed, his cheeks growing red as Derek smirked. He puffed up his chest. "But if you want to play dirty, then we can play dirty. Prepare yourself," he warned as he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Derek's cheek. Then he smiled cheerily. "I'm going to go take a shower. Don't let my brownies burn."

Derek watched Stiles walk away in amusement. Teasing his boyfriend was just too easy.

**DrarryTLA**

"Wait... What?" Sheriff Stilinski said as he helped his son clear the table after they'd finished eating lunch. 

"I went to an audition for an upcoming television series," Stiles said with a smile and shrug. "It's not a big deal."

"Except he got a call back," Scott said as he came back into the dining room to help finish clearing the table.

"Thanks for that, Scotty," Stiles said with a laugh as he handed the plates he'd gathered to his best friend. "Now what are we going to talk about over dessert?"

"Wasn't trying to steal your thunder," Scott laughed, also taking the dishes from the sheriff before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Now that we're officially brothers, I forgive you," Stiles laughed. The small group had gotten together for lunch in honor of Stiles's dad and Scott's mom returning from their honeymoon. The newlyweds had been gone for three weeks, and there appeared to be a lot of things for them to catch up on.

"Well, actually... Scott and I have a surprise," Scott's high school sweetheart and wife of two years, Kira, said with a smile as she walked into the dining room carrying empty bowls and spoons. Melissa, Scott's mom, came in behind her with a tub of vanilla ice cream, and Derek followed behind her with the pan of white chocolate brownies Stiles baked.

"I love surprises," Stiles said accepting the bowl Kira offered before sitting down. Derek joined him, serving him a generous piece of brownie.

"It's a really good one," Scott said excitedly as he came back in to the dining room, sitting between Kira and Melissa. 

After a few seconds, everyone was situated and happily beginning to eat their dessert. "Kira, the suspense is killing me," Stiles said after he took an exceptionally big bite of ice cream. Derek shook his head, expecting the brain freeze before it happened, and placed his hand on the back of Stiles's neck. Just as Stiles's back stiffened from the oncoming brain freeze, Derek took the light pain as his own and squeezed lightly when it passed. "Thanks, babe," Stiles whispered as Kira started talking.

"Alright, the big surprise is-“ she began.

”We’re pregnant!” Scott finished. 

Stiles and his father both proceeded to choke on the bite of brownie they had put in their mouths while Melissa’s eyes began to water and Derek patted his boyfriend’s back. Melissa jumped up from her seat and moved to pull her son and daughter-in-law into a tight hug. “My baby is going to have a baby!” she cooed. The Sheriff coughed one last time and smiled at his wife and step-son. “Congratulations!”

Stiles waited for Melissa to sit back down before he pounced. “That’s amazing! The best news we’ve heard all day! I’m so excited for you two! And of course I’ll be around to babysit!”

Kira smiled brightly at Stiles before looking over to Derek, who was smiling calmly next to Stiles’s empty seat. “That’s not all,” she laughed. 

”There’s more?!” everyone asked together. 

”Just a bit,” Kira said softly as she placed a hand on her stomach. One of Scott’s tan hands joined hers, his crooked smile growing impossibly bigger. “Stiles,” Scott began as he looked at his best friend turned brother, “we want you and Derek to be the godparents.”

Now it was Stiles’s turn to be teary-eyed as he fell back into his chair, looking back and forth between the expecting couple and his boyfriend. “We would be honored,” Derek said with a smile. Stiles was grateful because he knew that if he tried to say anything he would bust out crying. 

”And the last thing is…” Kira started, “We’re having twins.”

Stiles felt like he was in the middle of a good news overload. He didn’t even try to stop the few tears that ran down his cheeks as he accepted the tissue Melissa offered. “Twins?” he asked with a sniffle. “I hope you name at least one of them after me!” The rest of the table laughed and continued to discuss the good news as they finished their dessert. 

“We need to celebrate!” Stiles said in excitement as they finished helping Melissa clean up and made their way to their respective cars. “Let’s go dancing!”

“That sounds fun!" Kira exclaimed. "Before I get huge!" She turned her big brown eyes to her husband, "Can we go, Scott?"

Scott smiled his charming crooked smile, "I know a pretty good place we can go."

"To Firefox!" Stiles exclaimed around a bite of brownie and ice cream, holding his spoon up like a warrior leading his troops into battle.

Derek shook his head when Scott held his own spoon up to join Stiles's, sharing a knowing look with Kira while the Sheriff reached over to grab Melissa's hand on the table. 

**DrarryTLA**

Firefox was running in full swing when Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Derek walked in through the secret back door where A-list clientele (like Derek), the employees, and owners (like Scott and Kira) came in to avoid the excited masses out front. Stiles was still surprised every time they came and it was so busy, especially during the week. It was still so strange to think that his best friend opened up one of the most successful new clubs in the entire area. 

"Welcome back, Scott!" exclaimed a bouncy bartender who threw himself into Scott's arms the minute he laid eyes on him. 

"Liam!" Scott exclaimed with a laugh as Stiles and Kira rolled their eyes. "I was in here yesterday."

"I know!" Liam said as he released Scott and gave Kira a quick hug. "I just really appreciate you getting me this job! Because -"

"Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me," Kira and Stiles finished together. "We know," Kira added with a sweet smile- which expertly masked the slight twinge of jealousy she felt every time the excited omega wolf clung on to her husband. She knew that the boy was no actual threat, but her inner fox did not seem to care about logic. 

"I'm sorry," Liam smiled. He took a step back from the group and rubbed his head with a nervous chuckle. "I'm doing the clingy thing again, aren't I?"

"Don't you always?" Stiles teased as he grabbed Derek's hand. "Alright, Scott, you go take care of your owner duties and I will take Kira and Derek dancing." After a quick kiss goodbye from Kira, Scott watched his wife and friends disappear.

"Don't have too much fun without me," Scott called after them. Then he clapped Liam on the back and dusted off his black uniform, "Liam, why don't you go ahead and get back to the VIP lounge. Let them know I'll make my appearances downstairs and be there shortly." Liam nodded enthusiastically and went along after the trio through the back hall up and then through the private door which lead to the balcony of the club where it was invitation only, a very large alpha standing guard to make sure no one gets in without verification. He allowed the trio inside, nodding at Liam as he trailed behind. "Thanks, Boyd," they all greeted. Once inside, they split ways.

Liam headed straight for the bar, which is where he spent the majority of his time while at work. Sometimes Scott allowed him to help out downstairs with the larger crowds but that usually only happened when Scott was there to keep his eye on him. Scott had rescued Liam from the streets, and after years of being taken advantage of by the wrong sort of people, the omega was very thankful for Scott's kindness- viewing the slightly older alpha as the protective older brother he never had. As he took over for the previous bartender, Liam smiled as he watched the dancers before him and laughed at the confrontation he knew was about to take place- it happened every time...

"Well, party's over," scoffed Jackson Whittemore from behind a glass of honey-colored liquid as Stiles bounced through the VIP door with Derek in tow. "Stilinski is back."

Derek, who failed to jump to his boyfriend's defense, laughed when Stiles glared at the other brunette. He knew that the two had been butting heads ever since their elementary days, so he did not view the closeted omega as an actual threat. "Jackson," Derek nodded in greeting. 

"Derek," Jackson nodded back. "Congrats, by the way, on landing the Alphaville series. I hear it's going to be huge."

"Thanks," Derek said as Stiles released his hand, shot Jackson a bird, and then ushered Kira off to join the small throng of dancers in the middle of the balcony. Jackson, who had taken up modeling after school, had been a regular guest at Firefox since Scott had opened. It seemed that he liked the private yet lively atmosphere as much as Derek did himself. It was hard to find a safe place to go for highly recognized alphas and omegas- especially for cases like Derek and Stiles who kept their relationship secret to avoid any disruptions and cases like Jackson, who had surprisingly managed to hide his secondary gender throughout his entire career to pass as an alpha. Firefox provided the perfect haven for the close-knit group of regulars with invitations to the VIP lounge. Everyone up there valued the privacy of their lives, privacy that the media often denied them. "There's been talk at the studio about another surprise cast member, too... A model, I believe," Derek prodded. 

"Well, I wouldn't know anything about that," Jackson said with a smug grin as he sipped from whatever drink he'd been nursing. 

"You know Stiles got a call back audition, right?" Derek said with a nod over to where Stiles and Kira were dancing. "If he makes it all the way, you two are gonna have to behave like adults."

"Please," Jackson said with a roll of his dark olive eyes, "It's your boyfriend who needs to act like an adult."

"If I recall correctly, you started it this time," Derek pointed out. Jackson shrugged innocently. "Where's Danny?" Derek asked finally noticing that Jackson's Alpha was nowhere to be found.

"Rome," Jackson said simply. Derek, who had gotten pretty good at reading the usually stoic model, could tell that Jackson really was more upset than he was trying to let on.

"He'll be back sooner than you think," Derek offered in comfort. He patted Jackson's shoulder and went off to join Stiles and Kira knowing that if he spent too much time talking to Stiles's 'enemy' that he would never hear the end of it.

"Nice of you to join us," Stiles said with a sarcastic smile. 

"Danny's gone," Derek shrugged, "You know Jackson is more of an ass when Danny's gone."

"I didn't really notice a difference," Stiles laughed, twirling Kira as she giggled along with him. 

"You're terrible," Kira smiled, Stiles bowing curtly in response. She released Stiles and pushed him into Derek. "Derek, take over this dance for me." Derek nodded and placed his hands low on Stiles' hips. "If Scott walks in, let him know I went to the restroom. I'll be back."

"Will do," Derek and Stiles said together. Stiles watched as Kira made it to the door unscathed and then turned around to face his boyfriend. "Why are you always so nice to Jackson?"

"Why do you always ask?" Derek rebuttled with a laugh. They started moving to the fast-paced music, easily falling into their usual rhythm as they continued their banter. 

"You know, most boyfriends don't fraternize with their lovers' enemies," Stiles said, turning again so that his back was aligned with Derek's chest, moving his hips the way he knew would drive the alpha crazy.

"Enemy is a strong word," Derek said huskily as he pulled Stiles hips even closer. He leaned down to breathe hotly in his omega's ear as he spoke. "Maybe I talk to him because it's my nature to show omega's compassion..." He gently bit Stiles' ear, causing the brunette to jump slightly. "And maybe I talk to him because I know how much it riles you up..." He smiled smugly at the shiver he felt run down Stiles' spine, pulling back slightly as the omega tried to press himself closer.

"You're the worst," Stiles with a mock glare as he turned back again. "Always teasing me," he pouted.

"You make it too easy," Derek said pressing their foreheads together. 

"Get a room," Scott said loudly as he popped up next to the pair. Stiles jumped and Derek laughed. "Where's Kira?"

"Restroom," Derek answered as Stiles glared at his best friend and punched him in the chest. 

"Hey!" Scott laughed. "What was that for?"

"You scared the shit out of me!" Stiles exclaimed. 

"Well, I had to be loud so you'd hear me over the music," Scott said as he pushed Stiles back. Derek released Stiles as he and Scott began to push each other back and forth. 

"Children, you're both pretty," Kira scolded when she came back over to the group. Scott and Stiles gave each other one last shove and laughed. "Thanks, babe," Scott smiled. He took Kira into his arms as the band began a slow song. Derek and Stiles followed suit. 

After dancing to the band's entire first set, Stiles looked down at his Batman watch. He leaned up to Derek's ear, starting to lead him off the dance floor, "Wanna head out? I need to get my beauty rest in before callbacks."

"It won't help," Scott called. 

"Bite me," Stiles said called back. "Kira, don't let him ruin the innocent minds of my god-children!"

"I won't!" Kira laughed. "Text me when you make it home!"

"We will," Derek and Stiles said together. Kira was going to be a really good mother. After being close to Scott and Stiles for so long, she had had plenty of practice. 

"I'll go get the car," Derek said as he and Stiles made it downstairs. He kissed Stiles' cheek, "I'll be right back."

"Ok," Stiles smiled, fighting the urge to swoon at how amazing his boyfriend was. Even after three years, Stiles still felt like a schoolgirl with her first crush every time Derek did things for him- even simple things like letting him wear his leather jacket when he got cold or going to get the car whether or not it was raining. "I'll be right here," he chuckled as Derek pulled open the back door and went outside.

Stiles started humming to himself as he waited for Derek to come back through the door, smiling at the passing employees as they passed. Scott had done an amazing job hiring his staff. There were so many nice people, and they were all people Stiles recognized from around town as people who had previously been down on their luck- old, young, thin, thick, omega, alpha, beta, it didn't matter. Scott's big heart was one of the things Stiles loved most about his friend. He never turned away from someone in need, and the staff was very loyal to him. 

Before Stiles could finish his train of thought, the back door opened. "That was fast," he smiled as he moved towards the door... But instead of seeing his alpha boyfriend, he was only a little surprised to see Chris Argent coming through the door. "Mr. Argent?"

Chris, who seemed to have not even noticed Stiles was standing right in front of him, looked down at the omega. A small smile of recognition crossed his face, "Stiles, right? Call me Chris. Great job yesterday." He closed the door behind him, taking off his dark jacket. Stiles, boyfriend though he had, could still appreciate the well-fitted black shirt which adorned the older man's chest and the sinfully dark, fitted jeans he was wearing. Damn, any other omega would've been drooling at the promise of pleasure those jeans framed... The alpha was definitely dressed to impress that evening.

"Um... Thanks," Stiles said with a nervous chuckle. "You look very... Um, dapper this evening."

Chris bowed his head in a small gesture of thanks. "I'm meeting someone."

"A lucky someone it seems," Stiles smiled. "I'll leave you to it, then." He pointed to the back door, "My ride will be here soon. I'll see you later!" He gave a quick wave and swiftly went around Chris to get to the door. He pulled it open, nearly nailing Derek in the face on the other side. "Let's go," he said with a laugh as he pulled Derek away and closed the door.

Chris watched as the energetic omega left in a hurry, not seeing who his ride was on the other side of the door. He turned away from the door, folding his jacket over his arm. He made his way down the hall and up the stairs leading to the VIP lounge, pulling his new invitation from the back pocket of his jeans. 

**DrarryTLA**

"Derek, I'm telling you, it was Chris Argent," Stiles said as he and Derek were getting ready for bed. 

"At Firefox?" Derek questioned as he pulled off his shirt, tossing it to Stiles who then dropped it in the hamper on his side of the room. 

"Yes," Stiles nodded as he began to wiggle out of his skinny jeans. "He was dressed sexy as hell, too. I wonder who he was meeting?"

"Jealous?" Derek teased as he tossed his pillow at Stiles. The omega, who's balance had been shaky due to the removing of his jeans, fell down onto the bed face-first. He rolled over onto his back, pants only halfway down his legs.

"Sourwolf," Stiles began as he turned his head to look at Derek with big amber eyes, "why would I be jealous of someone else's alpha when I've got you?" He extended his arms towards Derek and motioned for him to come closer.

Derek watched the display and shook his head, crawling onto the bed anyway. "You look like a toddler asking to be held. And it's slightly disturbing that your pants are only half off," he laughed as Stiles' arms wrapped around his neck.

"You know you'd be bored without me," Stiles said sweetly as he kissed Derek's cheeks, forehead, nose, chin... "If you help me out of my pants, I'll help you out of yours," he offered as he lifted his hips.

"Sounds like a good deal," Derek smiled fondly as he went to work on pulling Stiles' pants the rest of the way down, moving his head down to nibble at his throat.

**DrarryTLA**

"You can do it. Ease yourself down," Chris breathed hotly as he settled one arm around his date's waist, spreading his fingers on the omega's stomach- the muscles quivering beneath his touch- while the other hand reached up to cover his date's mouth when he whimpered. "Shh..." he said huskily. "I'll have to punish you if we get caught." The omega shook his head in understanding, his bare legs trembling even more as he continued to inch himself down onto Chris' exposed member- the impressive girth making the process slow and torturous. "That's it," Chris praised. "Almost there." He lifted his hips minutely to help his shaking omega along. "You're doing so good. If I move my hand will you promise to be quiet?" The omega nodded emphatically, and Chris pulled his hand away slowly.

"Th-thank you, Alpha," Liam whispered when he was fully seated on Chris' lap. He squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation of being so full, his hands reaching down to squeeze the alpha's legs tightly.

"You're welcome, Liam," Chris said as he bit down onto Liam's neck. "You're just as tight as last time," he pointed out as he gave a single thrust. "I was worried when I smelled another alpha on you." He thrusted up again, this time with more force. "Do you hang all over other alphas on purpose?"

"Y-yes," Liam admitted as he lifted his hand to bite at his fist to avoid crying out. With Chris' next thrust, he lifted his own hips and began to match his lover thrust for thrust. 

"I thought so," Chris said roughly as he pulled Liam's hand from his mouth, replacing it with his own. Liam eagerly sucked two of Chris' fingers into his mouth as the older alpha stood from the makeshift seat they'd put together with the empty boxes in the storage room they had confiscated. He turned roughly to allow Liam to hold on to the edge the boxes as his feet dropped to the ground and Chris started to thrust into the omega in earnest. "It makes me furious to smell someone else on what's mine," he said deeply as he pulled his fingers from Liam's mouth. "I came out to surprise you at work, and this is what I get?"

Liam, whose fingers were white because he was holding on to the box so tight was fighting to remain standing as Chris began hitting his sweet spot over and over. The alpha always got right to the point when he was jealous. Liam, who never thought he would fall for someone so much older, knew exactly what buttons to push in order to get the alpha to cut loose. After only four months with the older man, Liam knew that there would never be a better alpha for him. He'd been forced to spend nights with every sort of person until Scott had rescued him nearly a year before, but every experience he shared with Chris caused one of the bad experiences from his past to be forgotten. "I'm... s-sorry."

Chris gently grabbed onto Liam's shoulders as he slowed down his thrusts enough to pull Liam up so his bare back was pressed to his still-clothed chest. He allowed the omega's arms to wrap around his neck, fingers tightening in his hair as his beard scratched against the side of Liam's neck. "It's okay," he breathed. "I know you like making me worry." He began to thrust once more, slowly building back up to the speed that would push them both over the edge.

After a few more rough thrusts, Liam was finding it more and more difficult to remain quiet. Chris grunted in amusement as he placed a hand over Liam's mouth once more. "Do you what me to stop?"

"No!" Liam panicked, the sound muffled behind Chris's hand. 

"Then save your voice for when we get home," Chris said as he reached down to stroke Liam's member in time with his thrusts. "Your break's over by now, isn't it?" Liam both tried to push himself back onto Chris's erection, feeling his knot tugging his inner walls with every movement, and thrust himself forward into Chris's hand as his eyes began to burn with tears from the effort he was putting in to not scream out his pleasure as the heat of his oncoming orgasm settled low in his stomach. "Go ahead, let go," was all Chris had to say before Liam's climax overtook him. The alpha pulled his hand from Liam's mouth, replacing it with his lips and swallowing the pleasured cry the omega could not contain as he continued thrusting until Liam couldn't give anymore. He fell limp in Chris' arms as the alpha slowed his thrusts down to a stop and slowly pulled his still erect member from the tired omega who mustered the energy to whine in protest.

"None of that," Chris said fondly as he carefully set Liam down onto the boxes they'd used as leverage before tucking himself back into his jeans. "You don't have time to take my knot right now," he smiled, gently rubbing his thumb on Liam's cheek. "I don't mind waiting. I'm a very patient man." Liam nodded slowly, trying to sit himself up and ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat at the promise of later even though he'd just been satisfied so well that his whole body felt like jell-o. "Let's get you cleaned up and back to work." 

Liam allowed Chris to wipe him down with some wet paper towels, not even caring that the rough paper wasn't very comfortable on his sensitive skin. Their workplace tryst routine was one of Liam's favorites- not that they made a habit of having sex at each other's jobs- but he loved how gentle Chris was as he cleaned him and helped him straighten his clothes, allowing Liam to steal sweet, short kisses every time Chris's lips came close to his own. Liam always felt very lucky during those times to have finally found an alpha to share them with. 

"There," Chris said fondly as he buttoned the last button of Liam's uniform. He pulled the omega forward to share a heated kiss. "I'll be waiting at home."

"Ok," Liam said in a soft huff of air as he felt Chris' erection through his jeans. "I get off at eleven."

"I know," Chris said as he handed Liam his jacket from where it had been placed out of the way. "Take this. It's supposed to get cold later." Liam smiled, standing on his tip-toes to give Chris another kiss in appreciation at his thoughtfulness. When they pulled apart, he allowed Chris to exit first before heading to put his lover's jacket away in the employee locker room where he would be able to get it once his shift ended. He looked at the clock on the wall, frowning slightly when he saw that his 15 minute break had turned into an hour... 

Liam laughed. He knew Scott wouldn't be mad with him since there were enough employees to make sure his shift was covered. But since he'd been gone so long, Liam decided to combine his regular breaks through the night into one. "Looks like I've already taken my lunch for the night." He looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror by the door to make sure his clothes were in order. Other than a few love bites around his collar, he looked the same as he always did. "Perfect," he smiled before heading out to get back to work.

**DrarryTLA**

Stiles was too excited to sit still as he waited in the lobby of Pierce & Dagger Studios. Derek had to be there by nine o'clock that morning and Stiles had been asked to be there at one that afternoon. He looked down at his watch for the one-hundredth since he'd arrived at 12:30 and saw that it was five minutes until his scheduled time. He had already seen a few more unfamiliar faces come and go to their auditions, guessing that they had gone poorly because each person had stormed out in a rage or in tears. 

To say he was nervous would have been a grave understatement.

Stiles pulled his phone out, calmly unlocking it and going to his gallery. Derek had cooked him breakfast that morning, bringing it into the bedroom with a cute note saying 'Break a Leg.' And of course Stiles had taken a picture of it. He liked to have documentation of the cute things Derek did for him so that he'd have some good pictures to keep him company when Derek traveled. Looking at his breakfast picture now made him smile and eased his nerves. He flipped through more of his pictures- laughing at the horrible selfies he and Derek had taken the week before, smiling fondly at the picture he'd managed to grab of Derek while he was sleeping on the couch one afternoon, and then nearly dropping his phone when he got to a picture he had not taken of himself... naked. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he quickly closed his gallery and roughly shoved his phone back into his pocket. Derek was going to get a stern talking to when they got home.

But before Stiles could begin to plan his rant, the fiery red-head Lydia emerged from one of the many doors lining the lobby. "Stiles?" she called as their eyes met. "You can follow me."

Stiles nodded his understanding and tried not to panic as he stood up. Lydia hadn't come out to get any of the other candidates. A slight sense of dread began to creep up his spine as he met the female alpha at the door and followed her inside. She smiled warmly at him, clothes as immaculate as they had been the last time they'd met. Her skin-tight navy dress left little to the imagination with a slit that came well above the knee, and the bright yellow stilettos she wore contrasted well with both her pale skin and the dark color of the dress. "You did well the other day, Stiles," she said as she led him past large doors, many labeled with a sign that read 'Filming in Progress.'

"Thanks," Stiles smiled. "I'm glad I impressed you. I can't imagine the number of auditions you had to sit through."

"And most of them were awful," Lydia supplied as they approached a door that was much larger than all the others. The sign on it read 'Dagger's Choice: Alphaville.' As Lydia pulled the smaller inset door open, she patted Stiles on the shoulder, "But some of you were pretty good."

"Am I allowed to ask how many people are reading for Gage today?" Stiles asked curiously as he took in the massive space, tables and wardrobes to the left, props and costumes along every wall, make-up stations and bright lights scattered throughout the whole room. There were three large scenes laid out towards the back of the giant space, and off in the distance, Stiles could swear he saw a familiar head of dark hair. 

"Yes," Lydia smiled. "Two."

"Two?" Stiles asked as Lydia grabbed his elbow to steer him towards one of the many stations bustling with crew members working on various clothing items. "Only two?"

"Just two," Lydia confirmed. "To be fair, we had to have at least two candidates for each unassigned role," she said cheerily as she approached a very beautiful blonde beta woman. "Erica, this is Stiles. Do what you must and send him our way over at set three."

Erica, the blonde beta, smiled a sultry red-lipped smile at Stiles as Lydia released him and turned on her stilettoed heel. "Damn, you are too cute," the blonde said as her seductive brown eyes raked Stiles' body over up and down. "Too bad Gage isn't just cute." Stiles did not like the tone her voice took on next as she said, "Now we've got to get you sexed up."

Stiles allowed Erica to lead him over to a tall chair and sat him down in front of a mirror framed by light bulbs. Then she turned Stiles away from the mirror and immediately began grabbing various tools and make-ups Stiles never knew existed. According to her, his cheeks needed 'highlight', his eyelashes needed a touch of mascara- brown not black, and he couldn't quite keep up with what she was saying about his eyes, but it was probably awesome if her "Damn, I'm good," was anything to go by. Finally, after tussling his hair for a few minutes, Stiles was turned around to see the finished product...

"Damn," he said leaning in closer to the mirror. " _I'd fuck me_ ," he said in his best Buffalo Bill impression from _Silence of the Lambs_ , feeling quite pleased when Erica picked up on his reference. He could definitely see himself becoming instant friends with the attractive blonde. "You've got a gift."

"Finally!" Erica laughed. "Someone besides me to appreciate my work." She nudged Stiles out of the chair, causing him to finally look away from his reflection. "Come on, Sexy, I've got to get you to set three."

**DrarryTLA**

"Derek," Allison began when Lydia made it back from retrieving their final call back, "We've got our prospective Gage coming up next. His name is Stiles."

"Be nice," Lydia added as she took her seat next to Allison. "This is one is much more special than the others."

"I'll try," Derek said with as he internally rolled his eyes in amusement. He stood up from his own chair, setting down the short script they'd been using for the second round of auditions. After all the run-throughs he'd already done, he no longer needed the script. He made his way over to the set, which was set up to resemble a large loft with expensive furniture, high end entertainment equipment, a wall of computers and monitors with high-tech keyboards spread across a large glass-top desk, and an open alcove filled with every sort of weapon you could imagine. The set, though obviously not finished, was coming along very well. Derek admired the work that had already been done- work which had only started a few days prior.

"Sorry we're late!" Erica exclaimed happily as she arrived with Stiles in tow. "Lydia said, do what you must... And I felt that I _must_ take this cutie by one of the costume stations on the way." Derek heard a slap- assuming Erica had just slapped Stiles's ass. "It paid off, and now that my work here is done, I'm off."

Derek shook his head at the blonde's antics as he turned around, knowing that Lydia would want to make introductions, and he would try not to chuckle because he already knew the omega _very_ well. When his eyes finally landed on Stiles, he felt his inner wolf immediately purr in approval. Erica had outdone herself this time... She even put Stiles in a suit and tie! Stiles _never_ wore a suit and tie.

"Derek, this is Stiles," Lydia said cheerily as she and Allison stood to up to meet Stiles at the edge of the set. "Stiles, this is Derek Hale."

Derek approached the trio, knowing Stiles would be able to read the arousal clearly etched on his face. "A pleasure," the alpha said taking the omega's hand and giving it a gentle shake.

"The pleasure's all mine," Stiles responded, amusement twinkling in his amber eyes. Then he bounced back on his heels. "So what's next?"

"Eager are you?" Derek teased despite himself. 

"Derek," Lydia began in a scolding voice.

"It's fine," Stiles laughed. "Mr. Sourwolf here is probably just worried he'll get shown up by a newbie."

"Sourwolf?" Allison asked with a snicker. "That's adorable." Derek sent Stiles- who just looked pleased with himself- a glare in response.

"Let's get started," Derek said as he turned back to the set. "I've got a meeting with Dagger to get to."

"Alright, Stiles," Allison started, "before I give you your script, I just want to say congratulations on making it to another round of auditions. And you definitely look the part today." She walked over to her chair and picked up an abandoned walkie talkie. "Dad, Stiles is here. Done with that excerpt yet?" 

"Excerpt?" Stiles asked as he made his way over to Allison, hearing Chris respond in the affirmative. 

"We're having you read from a different scene than the others today," Lydia supplied, taking her seat and crossing her legs neatly. "The role you're up for is all about chemistry, so in order for us to be sure you've got what it takes to be Gage, we'd like you to try a scene that's all about your interactions with Derek."

"Paris?" Stiles asked in excitement as he turned to smile at Derek. "The unexpected heat scene- it's my favorite!"

"You really do know the series," Allison said placing a hand over her heart. 

"That was one of my favorite scenes," Stiles said, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"Are you going to be ok with doing this scene today?" Allison asked next. "I know you don't have much experience."

"Please," Stiles said with a laugh before his eyes locked on to Derek's, "I may not have much acting experience, but I've got plenty of... other experience." With that, he turned to look at Lydia and Allison, waggling his eyebrows in mock seduction.

Before the girls could respond, Chris came up with two thin folders, one red and one blue. "Stiles, yours is the red." He handed it over to him. "Derek, the blue."

"Thanks," Stiles smiled. He opened the offered folder, reading over the typed lines.

"Just take a few seconds to read the lines over," Chris continued as he made his way over to his chair, Allison and Lydia following suit. "Think of them as an outline for the scene. Feel free to improvise since you're so familiar with the series. I'm sure Derek won't mind."

Derek shook his head and read over the new script, smirking internally at the scene. Stiles was probably going to gloat for the entire night when they both got to go home. "I'm ready when you are."

Stiles hummed a few notes as he finished reading. He closed his folder and smiled over at Derek. "Ready."

"Perfect!" Allison said. "Whenever you're ready."

Stiles and Derek each set their folders down on the ground where they stood before approaching each other. "I'll start," Derek said as Stiles moved closer to him. 

Lydia, Allison, and Chris watched on as the duo began...


	3. The Casting & Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Also, this is a short kind of filler chapter. The next one will have more action.

### The Casting and Crew

"Wow," Allison said in amazement as she packed the last bit of paperwork into her briefcase. "Just _wow_!"

"I know," Lydia added. "I mean, I was expecting them to have great chemistry- but it was like they weren't even acting at all." She fanned her face off with her well-manicured hand, "It was almost too hot."

Allison giggled at her friend, "You don't usually go for male omegas." She tilted her head to the side, "Alphas either, for that matter!"

"If they're that attractive I do," Lydia said with a sultry smile as she threw on her jacket. "We couldn't have found a better Gage and Warren pair if we tried."

"They fit the parts perfectly!" Allison exclaimed throwing her arms into the air. "I can't believe that I was worried about turning my books into a movie. The two hardest parts to cast have been filled, and thanks to you and dad, the other characters were matched up too! I'm actually starting to get excited about this!"

"Would I ever lead you astray?" Lydia said, raising her eyebrow skeptically. "I can't wait to start our new fully-cast press releases. All the fans will be drooling."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Lyds," Allison said with a smile. She picked up her briefcase and made her way to the door of the office she shared with Lydia. Pierce & Dagger Studios was kind enough to let them set up on location so that they could each be hands on in the paper-to-box office process. (It also didn't hurt that half of the Pierce & Dagger duo was Chris Argent, Allison's father.) "The screenplay still has to be finished, and I think it might be nice to let the cast and crew meet at least once before you start parading them around."

"Whatever you say, mom," Lydia said with a smile. She linked her arm through her best friend's arm as they left the office, locking the door behind them. "For now, let's go dancing again. We can celebrate our fantastic casting abilities and maybe even find someone to take home..."

"Does it always have to be dancing and sex with you?" Allison asked with a laugh. "Couldn't we go to a nice dinner or coffee shop?"

"I highly doubt I'll be able to find a suitable one night stand at a coffee shop," Lydia said rolling her eyes. "But if you insist that we try, I guess that will have to do." Allison shook her head at her friend's antics, knowing that they would probably end back up dancing at a club before the night was through anyway. 

**ALPHAVILLE**

Earlier...

_"Do you know what would have happened had I not been here, Gage?" Warren Hills asked furiously._

_Of course he understood the risks. He was an omega living undercover as an alpha. He loosened the black tie around his neck as he answered, "My cover would've been blown." He began to mumble in annoyance as he fought with his tie, his shaking hands making the action difficult. Warren approached him from behind. He turned to face the stern-looking alpha. "It's not like I left my suppressants on purpose!" he fired back, growling as the other male kept coming closer. His unexpected heat was coming on fast after the six months he'd been required to use suppressants. He was not in the mood to be talked at like a child._

_"You would have been killed on the spot," Warren scowled. "Don't forget that." He grabbed the omega's expensive grey suit jacket and pulled him forward, reveling in how the other male's breathing hitched in arousal at the rough-handling. "You're mine," he growled. "If you have to die, it will be by_ my _hand."_

_Gage whimpered at the alpha's tone, instinctively trying to pull away from him but wanting to lose himself in the deep baritone voice at the same time. The last few months he'd spent as an alpha were confusing his natural omega instincts. "I'm sorry."_

_Warren's icy eyes warmed at the apology. He released Gage's jacket, "I am too." He placed his slightly larger hand on the other's cheek, feeling the heat radiating from him in waves. "I can't control my temper when you do something reckless."_

_Gage smiled despite himself, pressing his cheek against the other's cool hand. "Like going undercover as an alpha to infiltrate the world's foremost intelligence agency?"_

_"Like that," Warren chuckled. "And now," he began as his eyes flashed red, giving his omega a heated once over, "it's time to take care of my omega."_

_Gage mewled as the alpha roughly turned him around, holding his hands together behind his back so he wouldn't be able to get free- not that he wanted to- and quickly bent him over the closest piece of furniture in their Parisian safe house. All things considered, the cool glossy-oak table top felt like a million dollars pressed against his heated cheek. Forgetting his suppressants was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his entire career, and he shuddered to think what would've happened had an alpha besides Warren gotten to him first. "Thank you," he said softly as the bigger male pressed himself against his back, "for finding me."_

_Warren kissed the nape of Gage's neck, slowly releasing his hands so that his own could slide under the omega's sweat-soaked button-down. "Don't thank me just yet," the alpha breathed against the omega's ear, "I'm still going to punish you." With practiced accuracy, Warren's skilled fingers found the slightly raised skin of his mark on the sensitive skin just above Gage's left hip. He felt the omega grow still in anticipation, undoubtedly knowing what was about to happen. He gently raked his nails over the spot, causing the omega to moan. Warren smirked, pressing himself even closer to the omega as he scraped his nails even harder over the spot._

_Gage screamed in pleasure, eyes flashing scarlet as he grabbed onto the table and unconsciously tried to pull himself away from the attention on his over-sensitized mark. "Y-you're... pl-playing dir... ty."_

_"Don't I always?" Warren asked huskily, his warm breath tickling the shell of Gage's ear as goosebumps spread across his body._

"I think we've got what we need here," Chris Argent interrupted. "Well done."

Stiles looked over at the older man as he straightened back up. "Thank you, sir," he said triumphantly, rocking his hips back against Derek. He spun around quickly, offering up his hand awkwardly because of how close Derek still was. "It was a pleasure working with you, Derek," he said internally laughing at his intended pun.

Derek smiled and released his boyfriend, taking a step back to accept the offered hand at a less awkward angle. "The pleasure was all mine."

After clearing her throat, Allison finally spoke up. "Stiles, that was a splendid job... And, I guess it's safe to tell you that you've got the part. You and Derek have better chemistry than I ever could've hoped for!" She slid out of her seat and bounced over to the acting duo. "Congratulations," she said as she pulled Stiles into a hug. 

"But, don't forget that no one can know you've been selected until our first press release," Lydia said as she walked over to join them, Chris gathering the folders and taking off in a different direction. "I'll have a full schedule of dates and events emailed to the address you left in your file." She reached out to shake Stiles's hand. "And you can run back by wardrobe to get your clothes. I'll get Erica to come back and-"

"I'll take him," Derek supplied. "I'll need to head that way for a meeting soon anyway."

"Perfect," Lydia and Allison said together. "Stiles, we'll be heading to our office if you need anything before you head out," Lydia said with a smile. "We look forward to working with you."

"It's an honor," Stiles said with a little bow before he started to follow Derek off the set. "See you girls soon!" he waved.

Once they were out of earshot, Stiles rubbed his still tingling hip and whispered, "That was such a dirty move."

"I thought you could handle it," Derek said with a laugh as they walked past the previously busy work stations. 

"Where is everyone?" Stiles asked when he noticed that everyone appeared to be gone. "And I _can_ handle it," he said defensively. 

"Everyone's going to lunch early today so they won't miss the big production meeting this afternoon," Derek answered. "I was just trying to make the scene as close to the book as possible," he smirked. "Just admit that you loved it." 

"It was the hottest experience of my life. Maybe we should explore this whole voyeurism thing one day..." Stiles said with a laugh. Then he lightly punched Derek's arm, "But it's not exactly fair for you to get me all hot and bothered and then just ignore me, even if there is an audience."

"Who says I'm ignoring you?" Derek asked as he lightly grabbed his omega's arm and pulled him into an empty dressing room, locking the door with a soft click as he maneuvered Stiles up onto the vanity's counter top. Derek flipped the light switch, allowing the light bulbs framing the large mirror to create a warm glow around Stiles. It was a beautiful sight. Not for the first time, Derek found himself wondering how he had ever managed to find someone as amazing as Stiles. 

"Ugh, Sourwolf," Stiles pouted as he pulled Derek even closer. "This is not the time to get all sappy." He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and put their foreheads together. "This is our chance to cross public sex off of my rhymes-with-bucket list."

Derek chuckled, "I thought we crossed that off in Paris."

Stiles thought for a minute, kissing a trail from Derek's mouth down to his neck. "Oh yeah..." He tightened his legs around Derek's waist, "I guess this can count as sex at the office then."

_"I've got an office you can borrow."_

Stiles jumped at the sudden voice, even though it was very faint. "Peter?!" he asked frantically as he looked around the dressing room. The older man was no where to be found. 

Derek sighed heavily, pushing Stiles's legs down from his waist and then pulling the omega from the table so he could reach into his back pocket more easily. He pulled the omega's purple phone out. "How long have you been listening, pervert?"

_"Hey, don't blame me. It's your omega who can't control his ass. Don't you think it's strange that I'm the only one it ever seems to call?"_

"Peter, why don't you just hang up?" Stiles growled. 

_"And miss all the yummy details?"_ Peter huffed. _"And speaking of yummy, this incident in Paris has me very intrigued. Care to tell me all of the sordid details?"_

"Don't you have your own sordid stories?" Derek growled. "Where's Brett?"

 _"He's mad at me again_ ," Peter said nonchalantly. 

"Maybe it's all the creepy perverted phone calls you listen in on," Stiles supplied. 

_"Not this time_ ," Peter laughed. _"He caught me eating lunch with the new secretary and thought I was flirting."_

"You're always flirting," Derek and Stiles said together.

 _"Exactly!"_ Peter huffed. _"That's why I'm at a loss for his outburst. He's ignoring all of my calls, so if you hear from him, let me know."_

"Will do. Bye, Peter!" Stiles said quickly. He clicked the end call button, grabbing his phone from Derek and putting it back in his pocket. "That was terrible timing."

"You're pretty good at that," Derek teased. 

"Whatever," Stiles laughed. He pushed Derek back a little so he could straighten out his borrowed wardrobe. "There is no way to come back from your creepy uncle: moment officially ruined."

"You know... Brett's probably at the house," Derek said with a slight scowl. "I wish you had never given him that spare key."

"Well, what about the key you gave to Laura?" Stiles asked poking Derek in the chest as he got down from the counter. "Brett only comes over for like a day or two; Laura came over unannounced everyday for like three straight weeks last summer!"

Derek, who was going to try to argue more, shook his head with a laugh. "You're right," he said, leaning forward to kiss Stiles's forehead. "My sister is definitely the worst choice."

"I'm always right, Sourwolf," Stiles smiled. He straightened out Derek's shirt, moving his hands to rest on his boyfriend's defined chest before giving a single pat. "You get to your meeting, and I'll handle Brett." He leaned up to give Derek a peck on the cheek. "And since I did such an amazing job in my audition, I'll require curly fries- a lot of them. I'll see you when you get home." He twirled around to face the door, but before he could leave, Derek grabbed his arm gently.

When Stiles was facing him again, Derek released his arm. "Don't forget to take that suit-"

"With me?" Stiles interrupted with a laugh. "Don't worry, I was going to!"

"Stiles, you know what I meant."

"I know that this suit makes my ass look amazing," Stiles said as he lifted the suit jacket and turned to wiggle his butt. "Had you told me this is what a suit can do for me, then I wouldn't have complained all those times you tried to get me into a suit."

"Stiles," Derek sighed. He took a few slow steps forward, crowding Stiles towards the door.

Stiles's amber eyes darkened as his alpha had him backed up to the door. He bit his lip as Derek's body heat on his front and the cool surface of the door on his back collided in a sensation that left goosebumps crawling up his entire body. "You and I both know how amazing I think your ass is," Derek said as he used his thumb to gently pull Stiles's bottom lip down so he would stop biting it.

 _"How amazing is it?"_ Peter asked with a laugh as his distant voice interrupted the couple for the second time.

"You've got to kidding me!" Stiles exclaimed as he started to bang his head lightly on the door.

Derek growled lowly as he retrieved Stiles's phone yet again. "Bye, Peter."

 _"Wait! I'm going to need to reschedule our meeting._ " Peter said hurriedly, a slight breathlessness to his voice.

Derek and Stiles both grimaced as they came to the same conclusion, "You and Brett are having sex aren't you?" Stiles said appalled.

 _"Hey, Stiles..."_ They heard Brett breathe out.

 _"Don't be such a prude,"_ Peter chastised just before Derek and Stiles heard a slap and a long moan from Brett. _"Let's not forget last Christmas when-"_

"Bye, Peter!!!" Stiles exclaimed in a hurry as he frantically ended the call and shoved his phone back in his borrowed pockets. His cheeks were an embarrassing shade of red. He shook his head and exhaled deeply. "I can't believe him!" Stiles fumed. "What part of 'we're NEVER talking about that again' do you perverts not understand?" He turned to open the door, "I need a bubble bath."

Derek laughed as he followed Stiles out, smirking in amusement the entire way from wardrobe- where Stiles changed back into his own clothes- to the main lobby. Stiles's cheeks were no longer as red, but he did grumble under his breath about terrible, pervert uncles as they walked. They split ways at the main entrance so they could get to their own cars.

Derek made a mental note to get extra curly fries and planned on stopping to grab Stiles one of his favorite mint chocolate chip milkshakes on his way home. The omega would probably still be fuming. Peter always knew how to push Stiles's buttons- actually, everyone's buttons. Family holidays for the Hale family were always eventful, and when Derek started adding Stiles to the mix...? Well...

It would be accurate to say that there was never a dull moment.

**DrarryTLA**

“Allison, is that cutie I got to play dress-up with going to be Gage?” Erica asked as she sighed dreamily, her perfectly angled chin resting atop her steepled hands. “He would be perfect.”

“I was thinking the same thing!” Allison cooed. “You should’ve seen him with Derek today.”

“I bet it was sexy as fuck,” Erica groaned loudly, a few other patrons at Firefox turning to look over at them. “I would pay some serious money to catch that action on film!” 

“Erica, you’re worse than Lydia,” Allison laughed.

”What?” Erica asked as she leaned closer to her friend. The music made it hard to hear Allison’s usually soft-spoken voice. 

“I said you’re worse than Lydia,” Allison said louder.

The blonde bombshell rolled her eyes, “Oh, please. Been there, done that.” She took a long swig of her beer. “That’s the last time I get talked into drinking body shots laced with wolfsbane.” 

“A romantic evening I know you’ll never forget,” Lydia said as she delicately plopped back into her empty seat next to Allison, handing the brunette a fresh drink. “Luckily I have.”

“You’re such a bitch,” Erica said with a sarcastic smile. “You’re not the only one who regrets it.”

“Girls,” Allison said before the cat fight could continue, “We’re here to celebrate, not argue.” She raised her glass of rum and coke, motioning to Erica and then Lydia. “You’re the new Production Director. And _you_ finished casting your best-selling author’s book-turned-television series.”

Erica and Lydia sent one more glare at each other before raising their own glasses. “Cheers to Alphaville,” Lydia said brightly. Allison and Erica followed suit with a laugh. 

“You can’t toast Alphaville without the Director,” Peter Hale said with a smile as he approached the table, raising his own glass. “Cheers!”

“Dagger,” Lydia and Allison greeted together, Erica preferring to just roll her eyes. She used to be Peter’s personal assistant and secretary until she finally got promoted to make-up artist. The older alpha was a bitch to work under.

“Please, call me Peter,” he smiled. He perched himself on the empty seat next to Erica. “I didn’t know you ladies knew Firefox… But then again, everyone knows Firefox these days.” After a few quiet seconds, he sipped from his glass and nodded his head back, motioning vaguely towards the balcony. “Well, this has been fun, but I’ve got to get back.” 

“Like _you_ can get up there and we can’t,” Erica scoffed. “Unless VIP stands for very important pervert.”

“How else did you think I found you in such a crowded place? The balcony has an amazing view.” Peter laughed heartily at the blonde. “Erica, your blunt charm is why I miss having you around at the office.” He ran one hand threw his attractively styled hair and sighed, “Also, my new PA is going to make Brett leave me.” 

“Why?” Lydia asked in amusement. She was beginning to think that the man was a lot more strange than she originally thought. The next few months were going to very interesting.

”I bet he’s pretty,” Erica supplied. “Brett wouldn’t feel threatened if he wasn’t.” She slapped the older man’s arm, “Did you hire him on purpose?”

“I didn’t hire him,” Peter said rolling his eyes, “Brett did.”

“Why would he do that?” Allison asked, getting into the story.

“Well, the guy is over-qualified so he does great work, he’s easy on the eyes, and I think Brett is trying to make me cheat on him to prove that what the tabloids and all of my exes say isn’t true or some shit like that.”

“That’s…” Lydia began, but she could not think of anything else.

“Crazy,” Erica supplied. “And a little sweet if you think about it.” Allison and Lydia looked at Erica, raising their eyebrows curiously. “Think about it,” she continued. “Peter has a debauched history of affairs and one-night stands, so in an effort to prove that his love for Brett is true, he’s putting temptation in his path because he believes in love.”

Peter rolled his eyes at the explanation. “Or he just likes having a reason to argue and have amazing make-up sex.”

“What are we talking about right now?” Allison laughed. “Peter, I appreciate you coming to see us down here, and we look forward to working with you as a co-director, but we came to dance- so if you’ll excuse us.” She grabbed Lydia’s hand and motioned for Erica to follow suit as they moved onto the crowded dance floor. 

“He is such a weird guy,” Allison said loudly as they started dancing. Lydia nodded in agreement. 

“Just wait until you meet the rest of the crew,” Erica chuckled.


End file.
